My Version of Vampire Academy
by Kitkat9066
Summary: This is a story where all the teachers from in Vampire Academy are Vampires and most of the students from Vampire Academy are humans and they have been captured to be turned into Vampires. Rose has been in different lives and was with Dimitri in all.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is another Vampire Academy FFN... Rose is 17, turning 18, Dimitri is 24, the same in the books but it's completely different because Dimitri is a vampire and Rose, Lissa, Natalie and all the kids in Vampire Academy are human and the vampires go around and capture humans and take them back to Saint Vladamirs to teach them the vampire lifestyle and then after graduation they get turned into a vampire. But Rose has been reincarnated from all these other different lives and each time she has been with Dimitri and she starts having dreams about different lives with him and she doesn't know that they are actually her but in different lives and they're memories that are coming back in dreams and she just thinks it's because she's attracted to Dimitri. Rose is confused about everything and Dimitri is upset because he doesn't want to be with her because he's afraid she'll die on him again and so Dimitri stays away from Rose and Rose doesn't know why because all she wants is to be WITH Dimitri but he's her teacher and that's impossible. Dimitri and Rose have a lot to deal with while living at the Academy. _**

* * *

><p><em><span>Vampire Academy (Different Version completely)<span>_

_Chapter 1: _

I walked along the foot path, it was soo dark and I could barely see but the lamps that were lit helped a bit but there were very dim so I couldn't see properly, I found it horrible because all I wanted to do was get home.

I watched as a few cars went by, making it brighter, and then suddenly I got grabbed from behind and I screamed but there was no use because nobody could hear me. Nobody was around and I was in a very deserted place in Spokane.

_Ugh why did I have to go to Sarah's? _I thought to myself.

I bit the person's hand that had placed there hand over my mouth to make my screams less loud and he had my waist and then suddenly his hand came up and stroked my face, my neck and then he pressed into a pressure point and my screams got drowned out by blackness.

I had been knocked out, great.

I heard footsteps and I looked around. I was in a room with about ten other people. They were sitting in the corner, heads down, and hands tied behind their backs with rope, I could see the rope from here. It was thick and white. They were white and had dirt on their face, most of them did, and they looked sorrow, they all did. The footsteps I heard was the guy leaving.

I wondered how long I had been here for, how long I had been knocked out and I stretched my neck by rolling it and I heard it crack and then I went to stretch my back but something was stopping me. I looked behind me to see my hands were tied up behind me by rope. I groaned.

I looked to see a really kind looking girl who had blonde hair and jade green eyes. She was thin and taller than my 5'4" she was probably about 6' and she had her head bent down and she looked pained and she had dirt on her face and she looked like she had been crying.

"How long have I been-" I didn't know how to finish the sentence, "asleep for?" I asked her.

"A day," she answered, looking up at me.

"I'm Rose, Rosemarie Hathaway," I told her.

"I'm Lissa, Vasalisa Dragomir," she replied.

"Shush! You're going to get us in trouble!" one girl hissed. This one had black hair and blue eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"We're not supposed to talk," a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes said, this one looked like a porcelain doll and you could tell her hair had been curled because it was falling out of the curls and going straight, unlike Lissa's whose hair was just all knotted.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Lissa.

"Three days," she said, sighing.

"I'm Natalie," the girl with black hair said. "And that's Mia." She motioned to the porcelain doll blonde.

"They're coming!" Mia hissed. "Shut up!"

We all kept quiet and they had there heads down, pretending they were doing nothing. I looked around at them, there had to be over ten people here. But there were only girls in here. I was confused. Why the hell were there heads bent down.

The door opened and I looked up to see a handsome man with blonde hair and jade green eyes getting held by another man with blondish brown hair and green eyes. "Which ones your sister?" the guy asked, holding the blonde by his shirt.

"The little blonde girl over there, the one with the jade green eyes," he said. "The one that's been crying."

I looked over at Lissa and her head shot up and she looked at the boy with hope in her eyes and they were wide. "Andrei," she whispered.

The man threw the boy in and shut the door. "Ten minutes," he said from behidn the closed door. It was damp and dark in here. It was cemented and the floor was really hard and there were only blankets on the floor.

The boy scrambled on his feet up to Lissa and she crawled the rest of the way and he hugged his sister. His hands were tied up at the front.

Lissa cried into his shirt. "I was soo worried Andrei," she said.

"It's okay Lissa, we'll get out of here, eventually," he whispered to her. "I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered. She wiped her face on his shirt and looked up at me. "Rose, this is my brother Andrei."

Andrei turned and looked at me. "Hey Rose," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"How long has she been here for?" he asked Lissa.

"A day," she replied.

"Okay," he said.

I looked over at the others as Andrei and Lissa talked to each other and hugged and Lissa cried. "I've got to go, Lissa," Andrei said. "I'll try talking to you soon."

"Okay, I understand," she said, sniffling. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"It's cool," he replied and then the door opened to reveal the mean looking man that had thrown Andrei in here. "Bye Lissa," Andrei said, quickly kissing Lissa on the cheek and the man grabbed Andrei by the collar of his shirt.

Lissa looked down at her lap again as the man carried Andrei out. I was soo confused. I didn't know why they treated us like that and why we were locked down here. Everyone went quiet and they waited until the coast was clear and they scrambled over to Lissa.

"Are you okay?" one girl asked, Natalie it was.

Lissa nodded.

"It gets better," another blonde said but she had straight hair and brown eyes and she was quite pretty.

"I know Camille," Lissa replied.

Camille was the blonde's name. Camille, it's a pretty name. After a while they scramled back to where they were before. There were no windows down here and there was a single dim light and it frustrated me because I hate not being able to see properly.

I waited and it got boring. "Okay, I'm bored. What do you do here for fun?" I asked them.

"Nothing, just sit and think," Natalie said. "Usually about before we got taken here, sometimes talk about the people that come in, the hot guys. Well they do." She guestured to Camille and a brunette girl with green eyes.

I nodded my head.

"Okay well let's play a game," I said.

"We can't. We'll get in trouble," Lissa said.

"Well, I'm going to play a game and if you want to play it well then feel free to join in," I said.

"I'll play," Camille said.

"Me too," the brunette next to her said.

"Me too," a pretty red head girl said.

"Same," another one said and the four of them came over and we sat in a circle and some other girls said yes and came over.

The goody-goody stayed out of it.

"Okay so we need to know each others names so we'll start off with a name game," I said and they groaned.

"They're boring," a girl with black hair said.

"I know a fun one," I said.

"Okay spill," Camille said.

"Okay well, it starts from the person who goes first and then to the left and you have to say your name and the person next to you you have to ask them truth or dare and if they say truth give them a truth question and if its a dare they have to do the truth or dare and say there name before they do the dare and then after the dare or truth they say there name again, and then after the first round you have to say your name, tell a secret and the persons name on your left and give them a truth or a dare (whatever they pick) and then they have to say their name a secret and then ask the person on their left a truth or dare question," I said.

"Cool," Camille said. "Whose going first?"

Nobody answered so I sighed. "I'll go," I said.

"Okay," a girl with red hair said.

"My name's Rose," I said and turned to Camille. "Truth or Dare?"

"Camille," she said. "Truth."

"Have you ever had sex?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "At a camp."

Some of the girls giggled.

"My name's Camille," she said and turned to the brunette on her left. "Truth or Dare?"

"Anna," she said. "and Truth."

"Have you ever gave a guy a blow job?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied and a few of the girls giggled and some gasped. "My name's Anna." She turned to the red head on her left. "Truth or Dare?"

"Kristine," she said. "and Truth."

"Have you ever watched porn?" Anna asked Kristine.

"Once, and it was by accident," Kristine replied and everyone giggled. "My name's Kristine." She turned to the little golden blonde on her left. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Ella," she replied. "And Truth."

"Have you ever faked an orgasm?" Kristine asked Ella.

"Yes," she said. "My name's Ella." She turned to the black haired girl on her left. "Truth or Dare."

"Diana," she said. "Truth."

"Have you ever got depressed and cut yourself?" Ella asked Diana meanly.

"Once, but it was ages ago and I was a bit emo," she said. "My mother died and my dad started beating me and I got all depressed."

I instantly felt bad for this girl and I'm pretty sure the others did as well. I may have been popular when I was outta here but I knew how to feel. I had a consciounse.

"My name's Diana," she said and turned to the platinum blonde on her left (the girls hair had been dyed because her regrowth was all brown). "Truth or Dare?"

"Bianca," she said. "And Truth."

"Did you dye your hair platinum blonde to try and look cool?" Diana asked Bianca.

"Yes, at the time but then I regretted it because I miss my old hair colour," she replied. Some of the girls laughed and then Bianca went deep red. "My name's Bianca." She turned to the dark blonde on her left (the girl's hair looked brown in certain lighting). "Truth of Dare?"

"Meredith," she said. "Truth."

"Have you ever seen a guy naked?" she asked Meredith.

"No," she said, biting her lip. Everyone laughed and I wanted to slap them all in the head, because technically I've never seen a guy naked in real life, but on the laptop I have, and I've never even had sex, so I was with this girl on that. I've never been close to as guy, I've only made out with a guy, maybe more than one guy but the makeouts got really hot and heavy. "My name's Meredith," she said and then looked to me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Rose," I said. "Dare."

Meredith thought for a while. "You're dare is to chat up the guys outside the door," she said, smiling.

"Okay," I said and walked to the door. "Hello?" I called. "Hello? I need to pee!"

The door opened and there stood a guy with a smirk and trying not to laugh. He shook his head. He he had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes with a wonderful body. "Come on then," he said.

"But I don't need to pee anymore," I said. "I just wanted to see you." I tapped on his chest with my nose.

He chuckled. "Go on, get back inside," he said, shaking his head.

"But I don't want to," I said, pouting. I leaned up into his ear and grinned to myself evilly. "I'd prefer to go to your room and let you do whatever you want to me." I traced patterns all down his chest with my nose and he shivered and the gained control.

"Go back inside," he growled and I giggled.

"I know you want me," I said, turning and walking back inside, giving him a wink.

He shut the cement door and the girls laughed a little, silently, so they didn't get in trouble. I sat back down and looked at Lissa and the others.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" I asked them.

"Okay, maybe this once," they said.

We made the circle more bigger and then I started again. "Rose," I said my name. "A secret about me is that I've never had sex." I said the secret and turned to Lissa. "Rose, Lissa, Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Lissa, Rose, Truth," she said.

"Have you ever eaten a bug?" I asked her.

"Ew, no!" she said disgusted. We laughed and kept going on.

We all found out that:

-Camille had been raped when she was twelve (raped by her grandpa)

-Mia shops at Target and her parents aren't that rich

-Meredith has never been kissed (and we are going to change that one day)

-Natalie's dad has got some rare disease that takes down the immune system and kills them at a young age and now he looks like her grandfather than her dad, her mom commited suicide when she was young and she barely remembers her and that she's only ever had one boyfriend but he tried forcing himself upon her so she told her dad and he went off and yelled at him

-Lissa has had sex with her on and off boyfriend Aaron but she was never really into it and that she used to get drunk and go to a lot of parties

-Anna has never had a boyfriend, just flings

-Kristine is not a real redhead

-Ella's sister died of cancer and her dead sister had stolen her boyfriend before she died

-Diana isn't a real black haired girl, she dyed her hair black and it's naturally red

-Bianca has had a crush on a guy for five years and he never paid attention to her and she told him and he broke her heart and once came over to her house (he's really good friends with her older sister) and he only wanted her for sex but her sister punched him in the face when he said he was gonna have sex with her that night

It was quite fun. That was until Bianca got her dare from Diana. "I dare you to try and escape," Diana said, smirking.

My heart was pounding in my chest and everyone looked a bit worried as Bianca bit her lip and nodded. "Don't do it Bianca!" Lissa said, tears in her eyes.

"You do realise what happened to the last girl when she tried to escape?" Camille asked Bianca.

"Yes, I do, but it's a dare. I have to do it," Bianca said.

"No not this," I told her, shaking my head.

She shook her head and ignored us as she walked to the door. I could tell by her whole body was held that she was terrified and I glared at Diana and she just shrugged her shoulders. "She didn't have to do it," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We all watched in horror as Bianca looked at the door. "Hello?" she called outside. "Hello? Excuse me?" Her voice shook a bit.

The door opened slightly. "What?" an annoyed voice came.

"I don't f-f-fe-feel so good," she said and then shut her eyes and pretended to fall. I could tell it was all fake but they didn't. Her face was pale from fright but they thought it was pale from sickness. The guy quickly caught her.

It was a different guy than from the one I talked to, this one had tanned skin, black hair and yellow eyes.

The guy went to pick her up but she jerked away from him and started running with her hands behind her back and before we realised what happened the man had grabbed Bianca and he opened his mouth, revealing large vampire fangs and he bit into her and she screamed and then suddenly he ripped out her throat and ripped it out and we all screamed in fear as Bianca's eyes went blank.

He threw her inside and looked at all of us and we jumped back as Bianca's body came into our direction and we all shrieked. "That goes the same for all of you who try to escape," the man said and we all looked at Bianca. Lissa started crying and I comforted her as she cried.

The man shut the door. At everyone's squeal, there was a sudden racquet next door to our room and someone went to see what it was and I wanted to know what the fuck these people were, if they were people at all.

"What the fuck just happened and what are they?" I asked them.

"They're vampires," Camille said, quivering in the corner and cowering away from the door.

"And anyone of us could be next if we don't do as they say," Ella said, tears streaming down her face.

I comforted Lissa as she cried and I tried hugging her but it didn't work and at that moment all I knew is that we have to get the fuck out of here, no matter what, I was going to help get them all out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story, please review :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the second chapter_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Vampire Academy (Different Version completely)<span>_

_Chapter 2:_

I woke up in the morning to the door opening and then slamming. I opened my eyes and sat up, crossing my legs and rubbing my eyes. My head hurt from the hard floor and I felt as if my head was going to explode because I only had my head resting on my arm and when I woke up my head wast, it was on the floor.

I had a dream about the capture and apparently I had been screaming, according to Lissa when she woke me up at midnight sometimes and then she told me to go back to sleep and I did, then I didn't dream about the capture I didn't scream after that.

I looked up to see a woman that looked like a hawk and she was soo halk-like and she looked around here. "It's time for Camille, Anna, Natalie, Kristine and Meredith to come out," she said.

"Get up," one of the Guards at the door said. It was the guy I talked to yesterday but he was really mean today.

A couple of men yanked the girls up and picked them up from their arms and dragged them out.

They whimpered. "Natalie!" Lissa yelled.

"Oh my god!" I whispered. "Where are they going?"

"I don't know, no one does," Lissa mumbled under her breath. "After someone's been here a few weeks, she comes and tells them who is going and then the people chosen just go."

We were whispering and one the men heard us and pointed at Lissa. "Did you just talk?" he screamed at her.

Lissa bit her lip and I could see the fear written all over her face. Lissa nodded and the man raised his arm to hit her and I stood up.

"It was me!" I said, looking him straight in the eyes, I had no expression written on my face and I just looked at him defiantly. "I was the one talking, she was covering for me."

I knew it was a huge lie but I don't care and he turned his attention from Lissa to me and he glared at me and slapped me across the face and it hurt. I clenched my jaw and raised my fist and punched him straight in the face and blood spurted out of his nose. His nose broke against my fist and it felt good. But then after a second I seen him get angry and all I seen was a fist coming for my face and then I fell to the ground, unconscious.

I don't know how long I was out for but I woke up and all of the girls surrounded me and they looked worried. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just did that!" Camille gushed.

"Are you alright?" Lissa asked.

I had a killer headache but that was all. "I have a killer headache but that's all," I said.

"Okay," Lissa said.

"_Never _do that again," Mia said. "You'll be in loads more trouble if you do."

"But that was _amazing_," Ella said. "But never do it again."

Lissa held some ice up to my face. "They told me to put this on your head," she said.

"It'll stop the bruising, not that it's done anything so far," Diana said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," I said sarcastically to her.

"It's cool," she said smiling.

"Hoe long have I been out?" I asked them, not caring who answered in particular.

"A long time," Lissa answered.

"How long?" I asked.

"About and hour and a half," Diana said.

"Somebody should be coming and checking on you soon," Mia said.

"Maybe about ten minutes," Ella said.

"Okay," I said and took the ice from Lissa and put it on my head. "Thanks, Lissa."

"No, thank you," Lissa said. "You lied for me, I was the one he caught talking."

"Yeah, but I asked you a question," I said. "So, it was my fault you were talking and got caught," I told her.

"Thank you," Lissa said.

"What happened to the ropes?" I asked.

"Well to put the ice on you they had to take off one persons ropes and they took mine off because they know I won't leave without my older brother and I'm too scared to escape and they took off yours because they figured when you wake up you may want to hold the ice," Lissa replied.

"Oh," I said.

"Someone will come back to put mine on and check if you're okay," Lissa said. "There's two guards at the door, not one this time."

"They're worried that you might try to escape and it's just precaution," Mia said.

"Oh well," I replied. "Let's make the most of the situation."

I looked at Lissa and grinned and we started dancing. Doing the tango and waltzing around the room and it was quite fun but I was being the guy.

The door suddenly opened and me and Lissa stopped walzting and sat at where we were before but to the side, near her little bed and I sat cross-legged and I tilted my head back so she could help with the ice.

I was going to have either a major black eye, major bruise on my cheek, or both. I mentally sighed. I was gonna be damaged and I don't have makeup to put on, I think they took my bag or I dropped it.

I was stunned at what I saw. He was the hottest thing I had ever seen, hottest person alive and I had to stop myself from drooling and my jaw went a bit slack as I looked at him. He had long chin length brown hair, deep dark brown eyes that I could lose myself in and he had a brown duster (I think it was called) on and even under the shirt he was wearing I could tell he had amazing muscles and I looked him up and down.

He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and that duster, oh god, he was soo hot.

He looked a bit shocked when he seen me and then he removed any emotion from his face that made him look like he was wearing a mask. A very hot mask at that.

He kept looking at me and then he looked over the whole room and I tried to ignore him but I just _couldn't _because he was so, so, so gorgeous. I watched as he walked over, eyeing his every move and my back was starting to hurt from me sitting up for so long (AN:/ so true my back is aching because I've been sitting for so long and I can't lie on my belly because it hurts from my belly piercing I got a few days ago) and I seen the rope in his hand and I had to stop myself from frowning and I watched as he knelt down in front of me and looked at my face and when he did his eyes widened. I felt a jolt of electricity pass between us when he touched me and it startled me.

I held my breath the whole time, hoping my breath didn't smell so bad and I didn't stink. I desperately needed a hairbrush and some toothpaste, and food, and just right on que my belly grumbled loudly and Lissa bit her lip from behind the man to stop from laughing but that didn't stop this man from laughing at my demanding stomache.

I could see his fangs and I knew he was a vampire and I had to stop myself from frowning, but I gues I frowned a bit because Lissa sent me a warning look and I made my face all normal. But he caught the slight frown and looked confused, a bit. He looked at me in pitty, he looked upset about something and I ignored it.

"Hello," he said with a Russian accent. "My name is Dimitri Belikov."

"I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway," I said.

He looked a bit sad but then he shook it away and took the ice from my hand and looked at my bruise and when he touched it I winced, cringing back and he looked at me apologetically, then afterwards he tied our hands back up and I scrambled over to my little blanket and he took Bianca's dead body out and I made a silent prayer that I won't have to watch anyone else die.

I went back to sleep and I had a dream about Dimitri.

_We were in a boat, he was in old Renaissance clothing, as was I, and he rowed the boat. We were in a lake and he smiled down at me and I smiled up at him. _

_"When will we stop?" I asked. _

_"Opal," he said, laughing and shaking his head. _

_"Yes?" I asked. _

_"Nothing," he replied, putting his hand to my cheek and sliding it down the side of my face, down my neck, down my should and all the way to my hand where he lift it up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled like a fool. I was soo happy to have Dimitri in my life. He was amazing. _

_We soon stopped in the middle of the lake and had a small picnic and then he rowed us back to where we had been before and he smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss and then he walked me home. _

_I held the umbrella above my head as I walked, my red dress flowing across the grass and I looked around at the beautiful scenery. Suddenly there was a man and he shot and arrow at me and it hit inbetween my stomache and I screamed, my eyes going wide and Dimitri screamed and then cried as I lied there on the grass, my blood pouring out over it, me dying. _

_"I love you," I whispered to him and he looked at me with tears in his eyes. _

_"I love you," he whispered back and I closed my eyes. Then there was blackness. _

I jolted awake, screaming and looked around to see everyone else asleep and food beside my blanket but it was all cold and hard now but I ate it anyway. I felt pain in my stomach and looked at it and there was blood pouring out of it and I looked around and there was blood surrounding me and I screamed, an earpiercing shriek and Lissa was suddenly at my side.

"Rose!" she said. "Are you okay?"

I looked around, nothing was there, absolutely nothing. No mark that there had been blood. "I'm fine, I just thought I seen something," I told her.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes but the ghosts don't harm you," she said.

"Ghosts?" my voice hitched.

"Oh, I just assumed that's what you seen," she replied, looking down. "But yeah, there are ghosts."

I gulped and then looked down at the food on my plate, suddenly not wanting to eat and I put it aside. "You know that's the only meal you'll get for a few days so I'd eat as much of that as you can," Mia said.

"Oh," I replied. It was soo different here. I missed home. I hope home missed me too. I started picking at my food and when I was finished I put my plate down and lied down, hoping sleep would come to me, but it didn't.


End file.
